


Oneshot A Hat in Time Stories

by SimpleCrow



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleCrow/pseuds/SimpleCrow
Summary: Just a bunch of AHIT stories I made. They don't have a connection to each other, and are just some stories I made for the heck of it, with more to come! So, I hope you like them!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. The Award Show

The Annual Bird movie awards. The award show that every director in the bird world waited for in nail (feather?) biting anticipation for all year, in an attempt to create the greatest movie they could. An event that everyone watched around the planet, as they wondered if their favourite director would get the recognition they deserve, to show off all the prestige they had rightfully earned. Mafia sat in their homes in front of their TVs, taking a small break from punching people to relax and watch the screen. Subconites snuck into the award show itself, hiding in the shadows while they waited to watch the losers break down in defeat. Since, they didn't really care for movies, so this is what brought them pleasure. The Walrus Captain and his Seal Crew all sat in the Captain's home, eating popcorn while glued to the screen. And the Nyakuza watched the event on their phones, while pretending to be texting other members of the gang whenever Empress checked back up on them...before quickly switching back to watching the live event. 

And then, there were the birds. Each one of them say down in a large, grand theatre, in front of a stage with a movie screen behind it, while they watched an Owl announce the winners of each film category, building up to...the moment. The moment that mattered most. The reveal, of who won the Annual Bird movie award.

In front of the many types of bird actors and directors behind them, ranging from pelicans, flamingos, parrots, among many, many other types of birds, two groups sat in the front row seats. The Moon Penguins and the Express Owls. DJ Grooves and the Conductor. From their movie studio known world wide, Dead Bird Studio.

The Conductor leaned down to a child sat next him, placing a hand in front of his face as he whispered to the kid with the Bow.

"Not long now lassie. The big one's comin' up. Hehehe! Oooohhh that movie we made was KILLER! There's no WAY it can be beat! Not by those slimy other birds back there, not by the Moon Pecknecks, and not by DJ Grooves." Conductor boasted to the child in green, holding out a feathered hand for her to high five, which she did.

Conductor sat there in his seat with many trophies and medals from this event once again. His trophy for best cinematography, best production, best camera work, best direction, among many, many more sat by his feet, glimmering off the light coming from the stage, the only light in the dark room, as the spotlight shone on the Owl on stage.

"And the winner for best actor goes to…" The Owl dramatically told everyone through the microphone, holding paper with the Actor's name in hand,  
"Bow Kid! From 'Return to the Owl Express, return of the Crows!'"

Bow Kid hopped out of her seat, skipping on stage to claim her trophy, while Conductor followed her up there, taking bows as if he himself had won the award.

The audience let out a tired and frustrated groan that Conductor had technically won yet ANOTHER award that night. Since, she was working for him after all. But, they all clapped anyway. Out of complete necessity, and that's all.

"Oh thank you, thank you, I taught her everythin' she knows! Thank you, thank you!" Conductor boasted on stage while the kid with the bow hugged her trophy.

Conductor basked in the cheers of his(?) adoring fans, while they all clapped for his lead actress, as he soaked in her glory. It's not like Bow Kid really minded though, as she held the trophy close to her chest, smiling and waving the crowd in front of her, giggling with glee as camera flashes shone on her beaming face.

Bow Kid looked around the whole audience, seeing all the claps for her and being beyond flattered. However, her eyes soon landed upon someone in the front row, causing her huge smile to fade and become a slight frown.

As the Conductor was taking his final bows (for this award at least) he felt a tugging at the bottom of his coat. He turned his head and looked down, seeing the child stare at him with a look of concern and sympathy in her eyes.

"What's the matter lass? This is yer big moment! Ya can wait to go to the bathroom for at least a minute longer can't 'cha?" The Conductor told her, thinking nothing of the worried look she was giving him.

Bow Kid shook her head at his words, and pointed over to someone in the crowd, giving a sad exhale through her nose.

The Conductor looked to where her finger lead, seeing that she pointed to a bird in the front row. The bird sat there, clapping weakly, while they looked away from the stage in what seemed to be embarrassment. They had a small smile forced onto their face, trying desperately to show support for the victor while it was very clear the level of disappointment they had on their face was astronomical. They sighed, as if trying to breathe the negativity in their mind away, but it was no use. The bird continued clapping slowly, and a lack of energy. That bird being, DJ Grooves.

Conductor scoffed, walking off stage and urging Bow Kid to follow him. With one final wave and smile from the child, Bow Kid walked behind the director, as they both sat back in their seats next to each other, with Bow keeping the trophy on her lap and looking at her reflection in it.

Meanwhile, the Conductor looked to his right, seeing past a couple Express Owls and Moon Penguins, was that DJ. The penguin now sat there no longer applauding, while he held his head in one of his flippers and looked away from both the stage, and the Conductor. One of his penguin crew tapped Grooves on the back, with a furrowed brow and a frown on their beak upon seeing the man so disappointed looking.

Conductor didn't want to listen in on whatever he would say to them. He didn't care in the slightest.

"Can ya believe that guy lassie? He's a peckneck AND a sore loser. Pft, I always knew he was this petty." The Conductor explained mockingly to his actress, just loud enough for Grooves to hear him, even with a couple other birds inbetween them.

Bow Kid shook her head, exhaling sympathetically as she leaned her head forward and past all the other birds to look at Grooves, checking if he was ok. And well, he certainly didn't appear to be.

Conductor rolled his eyes(?) and waved his feathered hand in front of the child's head, causing her to look up at him.

"Oh nevermind him. He's been like this the past couple years recently. He's fine lass. He always gets over it. Always, ya can trust me on that. The other lassie with hat was looking at him the same way a couple years ago. The guy's too positive to let something like this get to him. Because he knows I'll win everything single one of these awards no matter what, and he can't do anything about that! It's just how it is. And it's gonna be every year. He'll be back at the studio tomorrow with a smile on his face and blasting some of his drivel down me ears by tomorrow, you just wait!" Conductor exclaimed confidently, with a grin stretching across his whole face as he crossed his arms.

However, Bow Kid wasn't so sure, as she noticed that he was staring at the two of them, likely from the corner of his eye underneath those sunglasses. As Conductor finsihed speaking, DJ Grooves placed a his head in his hand, looking down at the ground while one of his Moon Penguins patted him on the back in support, as more of them had began to notice the director's mood go from bad to worse.

"And now! The award you've all been waiting for! It's time, to anounce the overall winner! Of the Annual Bird movie award! And the one who will be taking home the first place trophy! The trophy worth all the pride and prestige of every single other award given out tonight combined! And then some! The winner, of this year's Annual Bird movie award is…" The Owl on stage announced, getting the whole audience to freeze in anticipation.

Suddenly, Grooves' head shot up, looking at the stage as he crossed his fingers, leaning forward on the edge of his seat. This was the award that truly mattered most to everyone in that room. The award to end all awards. This year's Annual Bird movie award, was the greatest honour anyone could ever achieve that year. And maybe, just, maybe, he could get that first place trophy. He had a chance. 

"The Conductor!" The Owl shouted into the microphone, holding the golden trophy in his other hand.

The old bird jumped out of his chair and stood on it, punching a fist in the air.

"YES! YES YES YES YES!! HA HAA! I WIN AGAIN! WE DID IT LASS! OH HOOO YES!" The Conductor shouted notoriously, giving the girl a tight hug before running on stage and grabbing the award.

The Conductor was met with his favourite feeling in the world. The feeling of being applauded (and groaned at) by thousands of birds in the theatre, it was all his his his! He did it once again! Confetti fell from the ceiling as he danced around the stage, jumping into the air and throwing the trophy, making absolutely sure to catch it (as he learned from his twenty fourth Annual Bird movie award, you don't want to throw these things too high and lead to a very awkward moment on stage). Conductor ran up to the Owl who gave him the award, who was reaching for the second place trophy he had next to him, as the yellow bird hugged him too, lifting him in the air.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! I knew I could do it I just knew it!" The Conductor celebrated, practically bouncing off the walls.

He grabbed the microphone from it's stand at the front of the stage, as he began shouting into it as he closed his eyes.

"Thank you! Thank you all for the applause! Let's keep it comin'! I knew I could win this, afterall, me movies are all absolutely perrrrrfect! Hahahahaha! I did it again! Hah! Waddya think of THAT one DJ Peckneck? HAH! GWHAHAHAHahaha...ha…," Suddenly, Conductor stopped, to actually look over at Grooves' seat, as he didn't get a verbal reaction from him.

...only to find that DJ Grooves wasn't in his seat, and the Moon Penguins were all looking at him disaprovingly.

Conductor saw that one of the exit doors was swinging back and forth, as whoever used it must have been in a hurry.

"...Grooves?" Conductor whispered to himself in confusion, stopping his gloating to stare at the empty space where his rival he outmatched in every way once sat.

DJ Grooves stood outside the large building in the desert where the award ceremony was held, as he caught his breath, leaning against the wall.

"I-...I lost...I lost again…," Grooves now looked down as he leaned on the building, "I-, I thought for sure this movie was the one to do it I-...I-," tears began building up in his eyes behind the sunglasses, "How does he win every year-, how-, why does he always have to embarrass me one stage? And why...why...why am I such a, terrible director…" DJ Grooves whispered to himself, as the tears only grew in his eyes.

Grooves felt his knees shaking as he couldn't handle the crushing defeats time and time again. Year after year. Award after award. Sleepless night after sleepless night Grooves spent all his time working on this year's movie. He did everything he could. Heck, his penguins had even stepped up their acting...but it wasn't enough. It was never, enough. The Conductor could beat him each and every time without needing to lift a finger. He did so effortlessly too. And there he was, standing on stage with thousands cheering him for his latest masterpiece, which was just as formulaic and unethical to film as the last. And the one before that. And the one before that. And the one before that.

Grooves technique after technique, genre after genre, but it never worked. Award 42 was merely a fluke. It had to be. Because despite honing his craft, being leagues better than he was back then, the Conductor was always ten steps ahead. It felt like a hundred.

The door of the building swung open, as DJ Grooves didn't even bother to look over at it. He knew who would be there. Be there to point and laugh at his misfortune, like he did every year. In front of everyone.

"...Grooves?" A high voice spoke, as he felt a tugging on his jacket.

DJ Grooves quickly wiped his eyes and looked behind him, already smiling and ready to brush off the Conductor.

However, he didn't see the yellow bird standing in front of him. In fact, he didn't see anyone standing in front of him. Had he imagined it?

Before the penguin could wonder if losing so much like this was literally driving him crazy, he saw a small, human hand wave up at him from below his eye level.

Grooves looked down, seeing a child with a Bow in her hair and one hand behind her back, looking at him sympathetically.

"Oh why hello darling! Say, you're the Conductor's actress in his newest movie aren't you? Although I certainly don't like the man himself, YOU were stunning! Congratulations darling! Now, go back inside and don't worry about me. You can celebrate with the rest of his crew!" Grooves encouraged her, placing a hand on her shoulder and pointing to the door she came from.

Bow Kid however, shook her head and turned back to Grooves.

"No thanks, I came out here to talk to you." The girl told him confidently.

Grooves was taken aback by this, as he raised one eyebrow and lowered the other. The bird was staring at her with confusion behind his sunglasses, still sniffling.

"I'm sorry about what the Conductor said. He was being a big meanie! I just wanted to tell you that, I saw your movie. And, even if you didn't win the award tonight,"  
Bow Kid removed her hand from behind her back, revealing her trophy, "I think you deserved it."

DJ Grooves stood there looking at her trophy will shaking hands, and a beak wide open. I froze. He was in complete awe. The bird knelt down, almost collapsing, as wrapped his arms around the girl, hugging her tightly. As he felt himself start crying all over again. He felt a mixture of complete and sadness and joy over take him, while a smile stretched across his whole beak, and tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I-, I-, darlin', I don't need your award. Y-you earned it. B-but the fact you were w-willing to g-give it to m-me? Thank you so much for even thinkin' about that...and for watching my movie. Thank you darlin'...Thank you so much…" Grooves told Bow Kid apprcicativley, squeezing her tight with complete gratitude.


	2. A Royal Tragedy

The newly crowned queen paced around her halls, checking her clocks. Where was he? He was meant to have come back an hour ago! Vanessa's prince was meant to be back an hour ago! What made him run THIS late? Time ticked away as the sounds of clock echoed throughout the manor. Tick. Tick. Tick.

That, as well as Vanessa's feet tapping on the floor as she walked around the manor restlessly, were the only sounds in the large, empty house. She had ordered all the servants to return home for the night after all. She just wanted to be alone with her prince...not just alone. Vanessa loathed the solitude. It made her incredibly uneasy, it sent chills up every bone in her body. Being a queen requires you to be around people all the time, so she hoped this loneliness wouldn't become a regular occurrence.

Well, Vanessa knew it wouldn't. But sometimes when her love was away at his studies, she felt like it had. Vanessa had grown somewhat accustomed to hearing her fingers tap in anticipation for one of his letters, or her untamed giddiness every time she wrote back. Vanessa tried not to think about her prince as much as she did, but that feeling she got whenever she was around him was enough to push those thoughts away. She treasured every second of it. And he said he did too.

Vanessa's thoughts of her love were almost stopped by a nock at the door. Almost. They still stayed in the back of her mind, merely resting for a moment as she climbed down the stairs, begrudgingly going to answer, as it interrupted her writing in her diary.

She stepped in front of the door, before tucking a bit of hair behind her ear and tightening her gloves, ever so slightly. She was a queen now, she had to present herself properly when talking to her people. It was an activity she very much enjoyed, bringing a smile to her face every time she visited the village with her prince. But this time was different, mainly due to the fact that she had been waiting for him to return. He said he was just going to buy some fruit, nothing more. So what could possibly have kept him for so long?

Vanessa heard another nock at the door in front of her, which was quite rude of the citizen on the other side. Still, Vanessa didn't wish to ridicule them. It was her fault she had spent such an unessisary amount of time taking care of details of her appearance, the person on the other side likely wouldn't even notice after all. And so, she closed her eyes and opened the door.

"Good evening! Why, what brings you here so late?" Vanessa cheerily questioned the person opposite her.

The queen opened her eyes, as her face lit up. There, a tall young man stood in front of her. He wore a rather posh red suit, with brown hair that matched her style, curls and all, as a crown sat atop it.

Vanessa was about to clutch his hand and let it embrace her's! Vaness was ready to hold him tight and lift him off the ground! Vanessa was going to jump into his arms and coat him in kisses! 

When she felt her feet rise from the floor, as the young man held her tightly in his left arm, giving her a long, heartfelt kiss before placing her back down, still keeping hold of her hand as they stared into each other's pink faces.

"Well, I'm sure that's one way to apologise." The Prince chuckled to himself.

Vanessa couldn't form any words as that enchanting feeling grasped her very being. Barely even getting out a nod, as stepped aside to let him inside while she attempted to compose herself.

The Prince walked in, before taking out his right arm from behind his back, handing his queen a heart shaped box of chocolates, as the other hand clutched a basket of various fruits and vegetables. Vanessa never really knew why her love enjoyed doing activities most people of their class would see as, 'A job for the servants.' But, he did it anyway. The Prince had told his queen how he just found the activities satisfying. Heck, before he left to go and collect fruit, he even told her about how he missed helping clean the well!

Vanessa closed the door, giggling to herself, as her cheeks turned more pink from thinking about the interaction they just had. As The Prince walked over to the kitchen to put away the food...well, he walked over to it. He didn't go inside yet, as he waited for his love to catch up.

"So, how did things go out in the forest my dear?" Vanessa questioned, listening intently.

The Prince began placing the fruit in a bowl, as he looked at her, shooting her a soft smile.

"Went great! Honestly I kinda expected it to go...quicker. But, you know our people 'Nessa, they always want to lend a hand...or talk to us. Mostly the ladder. And it usually isn't a quick chat, but I don't mind." The Prince chuckled as he put the rest of the food away.

Vanessa skipped up to her prince, standing beside him as she continued the conversation.

"You're such a people magnet! I can't say I'm surprised but...maybe just, get back quicker next time." Queen Vanessa told him, as she looked into the man's eyes.

"Oh don't worry! I was still thinking of you out there, even with everyone around me. You know I do. Although, it seemed I'd even attracted the attention of some animals out there! Especially the foxes. Ugh, they always strike me as pretty strange. I don't like 'em honestly...I'll tell you one thing I do like though." The Prince smirked, walking up to Vanessa.

The Prince placed a hand on his queen's face, stroking it. Feeling her soft skin touch his hand, as he caressed her cheek, making the pair only blush more. The distant caw of birds from outside snapping them out of their trance, as they both let out a laugh as The Prince walked over to the window, closing it. Only to find his queen standing at his side still, as she began playing with his hair, twirling it in her finger.

"You know, I sent all the servants home early today. I felt like we should just spend this weekend together. Just the two of us. Since, it's you've been at your studies for a quite a while with that tutor." Vanessa bitterly said that name, contrasting with the flirtaciousness of her earlier words.

The Prince rolled his eyes, before smiling back at her.

"She's my tutor! I have to study with her! It's just law. Besides, you didn't really think I'd forget about you while I was out, dealing with how to handle taxes, making contracts and whatnot?" The Prince laughed, as he began twirling Vanessa's long, blonde hair now.

The Prince pulled her closer to him, as their chests leaned on each other, making his love giggle in response to the gesture. As that fluttering feeling hit both of their quickly beating hearts.

"Well, alright then...heh, come on now darling. Let's go to the attic, I know you love staring at the stars this time of night." Vanessa offered, as she held her prince's hand, as they walked up stairs.

The Prince's smile only grew as he felt his hand warm Vanessa's, as they began to move across the hall of the second floor.

"Well, I do. You know that. But it's not my favourite thing to stare at...I'm sure you know that too." The Prince flirtaciously said.

He gave his queen a wink, making her giggle childishly. His smile only continued to grow, as that laugh was music to his ears. She didn't have the loud, strangely almost commanding laugh he did. Her's was soft and quiet, as if it were made of roses.

Once the two of them made it to the top of the manor, Queen Vanessa brushed herself off, before gentley sitting down on her legs. While The Prince just plopped down onto the floor, holding himself up to face the window with his arms, as his hands touched the wooden floor.

They stared off at the night sky, glancing back at each other every now and then. Appreciating the beauty both in front of, and beside them. After a while, the Queen leaned her head on the Prince's shoulder, looking up at him. He looked her direction too, before wrapping his arm around the young woman, gentley placing a kiss on her cheek. As the moonlight shone on the soulmates.

"Do think there's something out there?" Vanessa questioned, staring out of the window at the stars.

The Prince raised an eyebrow at her words, smirking.

"Why do you ask?" The Prince replied, staring up with her.

"I think there is. Life can get boring sometimes here, while I think of you and at that law school. So I'd like to believe there's someone up there, looking down on us. Maybe even two. Heck, it could even be fifty!" Vanessa exclaimed, staring into the dark sky.

The Prince chuckled, raising his eyebrow further.

"I'm pretty sure it would have to be a lot more than that for there to be any life up there. Honestly, I don't believe it. I've seen talking birds from a neighbouring country, heard tales of goats in the mountains, but aliens? I'm not sure about that." The Prince explained, shrugging.

The two sat there some more before the queen spoke again.

"How about ghosts? Not, on other planets or anything. Just...ghosts." Vanessa asked thoughtfully.

"Oh JUST ghosts? Thanks for clarifying. I thought you talking about the supernatural for a second there! But, it's just ghosts." The Prince responded sarcastically.

This earned another laugh from his love, as they giggled together.

"You know what I meant you nerd!" Vanessa teased him.

The Prince faked being offended, placing his hand on his chest and pretending to gasp.

"How could you?! After all we've been through, and I'm just some nerd? Why, I think I might just go leave right-," The Prince was about to pretend to get up, when Vanessa clutched his arm.

"No, no no! It was just a joke dear! I apologise, just don't go!" Vanessa pleaded, as The Prince chuckled that she'd believed his obviously bad acting.

He wrapped an arm around her, burying it in her hair and he cuddled her tightly, before turning Vanessa's head up to look at him.

"You know I'd never dream of that 'Nessa. I love you. Nothing will ever change that. Nothing. Especially not some stupid joke." The Prince reassured her, as she looked up at him in awe.

Vanessa felt a tear enter her eye in that moment. Which she quickly wiped away, before nodding, as they returned their gaze back to the night sky.

The two sat there for a little while longer, not saying anything as they smiled together, up at the night. The Prince's eyes illuminated by the full moon, which Vanessa took note of.

"Full moon tonight. It's beautiful, isn't it? Would you ever like to visit it one day? I've heard that some people have." Queen Vanessa questioned her prince, as he smiled at the thought.

He let out a chuckle, before answering.

"Heh, maybe. Maybe...I doubt I'd ever want to stay up there though. The moon doesn't seem very homely. Maybe in some other time I would, in some other world. But I'd just want to visit it with you, rather than stay up there in the sky. Honestly, I don't think I would want to stay there for very long either. I love our forest too much. Maybe I'll even be able to apply what I learned in law school to here some day?" The Prince day dreamed, as his Queen took in every word.

She rolled her eyes at the mention of law though.

"Well, I hope if you do, you do it sooner rather than later. I'd miss you too much. So would our subjects. I swear, after you're done studying, you could get away with murder!" Vanessa joked.

The Prince laughed at this, holding his queen close to him, giving her another kiss on the cheek as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"I won't be long. I promise. Still, I'll have to leave after the weekend again. Hmmm...I'll have to buy you something as a parting gift. Flowers? More chocolates?" The Prince thought out loud.

Vanessa looked at him, giggling as she moved away from him a little.

"I've had enough chocolates from you! Nevermind all the gifts from the villagers!" Vanessa giggled, holding her hand up to her face.

The Prince looked at her, before turning back towards the moon in the window, smirking.

"Flowers it is. I promise I'll visit more often, I was just really busy. Still will be, but I'll come back here more often. I guarantee it." The Prince promised her.

There was scilence again, the thought of her prince leaving yet again brought some sadness into Vanessa's heart. The Prince sensed this, so he pulled her in for one final kiss, as he placed his lips on her's. It lasted for a while, the two weren't keeping track, but they savioured the moment. Finally, they moved away from each other, pink faced once again, as they held each other's hands, staring deeply into each other's eyes. Before The Prince spoke.

"You mean the world and more to me Vanessa. And I won't let anything get in the way of that. 'Til death do us part."


	3. Bed Bugs

Hat Kid was drinking warm milk in her kitchen, rubbing her eyes. It had been another long day of adventuring down there, collecting a couple stray Time Pieces from Alpine Skyline completely exhausted the child. All that running around in Time Rifts, trying not to get in the way of goats and actively chasing and running from the cats up there completely drained Hat Kid's energy.

Hat Kid finished her glass and placed it into the sink, letting Cooking Cat wash it. With a yawn, she slowly walked out of the kitchen, down the ladder and through the hall to her bedroom. Hat Kid's door automatically opened, alerting Snatcher. He was reading his new favourite book, "More ways to kill kids," and the sound of the door opening made his head shoot up from his novel, as he excitedly flew over to Hat Kid.

"Hey there kiddo! Ready to get back to work?" Snatcher asked, grinning, holding out Hat Kid's map.

Hat Kid gave the spectre an exhausted stare, before walking around him towards her bed. Snatcher turned around, his smile now absent from his face.

"Or you know, I guess you could just NOT do my contracts. But where's the fun in that?" Snatcher grumbled, watching the kid.

Hat Kid placed her hat down on the desk next to her bed. She then climbed underneath the covers, snuggling in there ready for a good night's sleep...

"Pft, sleeping? That's overrated. Be like me kid! Just, never sleep! It'll kill you eventually! HA!...That was funny...laugh." Snatcher pestered Hat Kid, floating back to his usual spot on the pillow fort.

Snatcher, in truth, was bored. He was tired of just sitting around and reading, waiting for Hat Kid to get back so she could potentially be tortured by him. And Hat Kid's non-responses just made him more agitated. Still, it's not like he could actively lash out at her again, he'd seen how tough she was before and didn't want to see it again.

Grumbling, Snatcher rested his head on his hands and watched Hat Kid sleep. He studied her breathing, listening to her exhale and inhale. It reminded The Snatcher of when he used to...be alive. Snatcher let out a sigh at this, longing for days gone by, as he opened his book yet again. In a fruitless attempt to get his mind off of the past.

Around an hour had passed. An hour Snatcher filled with reading, wandering around Hat Kid's spaceship aimlessly and returning to her room as he noticed her tossing and turning in bed. Until Hat Kid eventually sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes.

"Something the matter kid? C'mon, you can tell me! It's not like I want that soul of yours...right now anyway." Snatcher chuckled to himself, watching Hat Kid.

Her eyes were drawn away from The Snatcher, as she shyly looked towards her bed. Hat Kid looked back at him, opening her mouth to speak...before closing it and getting out of bed to turn the room's lights off.

"You could've just asked me to do that, you know? Saves you the energy...that you'll need." Snatcher remarked, hoping to get...literally any reaction from Hat Kid.

There was none. Instead, she once again returned to bed with a yawn, before continuing to toss and turn. The darkness in the room didn't really help much, especially scince Snatcher was in the corner. With his glowing face and many candles, all still lit.

Snatcher, bored out of his mind, took out his other favourite book, "How to kill kids." An absolute classic to Snatcher. Yet he wasn't taking it out to read though. He stared at Hat Kid in bed as he held the book, making sure she faced away from him. Once he confirmed this, he opened the book to the first page, sliding out the final regular contract he made with her a week prior.

"Stay and have fun! Be my BFF!" Is what the contract read.

Re-reading these statements couldn't help but earn a chuckle from Snather. She had the guts to fight him, then when HE'S begging her to leave, after HE gives back her soul, she still refuses to get out of his forest! She even had the NERVE to graffiti all over one of his contracts! Still, in hindsight, he actually somewhat respected how good of a negotiator Hat Kid was...even if she was still a pain in his neck.

After around half an hour of Hat Kid still rolling around in bed, she sat up yet again, resting her head in her hands. She caught sight of Snatcher smiling at one of his contracts, and raised an eyebrow.

"What'cha doing?" Hat Kid asked Snatcher from across the room.

Snatcher immediately looked up at her, frantically placing the contract behind his back.

"I-uh, nothing! Why do you care anyway? You should, uh, proabbly be asleep by now!" Snatcher retorted.

Hat Kid responded with a sigh, looking down at her lower body that rested under her blanket. Snatcher, now curious himself, flew over to her bed. Resting an arm on it.

"What's up? You having trouble sleeping or something?" Snatcher questioned her.

Hat Kid noded her head in response.

"You don't talk a lot, do you? Whatever, if you're having trouble sleeping, I'm not exactly an expert on it. Definitely not now, that's for sure! I'd love to just rest my head down on that pillow, and just let all the muscles in my body ease and relax...not that I have muscles to relax anymore." Snatcher explained, reflecting on his past yet again.

Hat Kid leaned forward, placing a hand on his claw. It felt like she placed her hand on thin air. As if nothing existed in the space her hand occupied. Still, she rubbed his, hoping to make him feel better. Snatcher shot her a playful glance, snickering.

"Thanks kiddo. But, I don't need your pity. I'm over all that. I've had plenty of time to come to terms with it, that's for sure!" Snatcher further explained, floating back to his book.

He picked it up and held it in front of his face, about to go right back to his literature. Until he noticed Hat Kid watching him, eyes wide open from underneath her blanket. Then, she spoke up for the second time that night.

"Hey...Snatcher?" Hat Kid asked, still just as hesitant to speak.

"What's bothering you kiddo?" Snatcher questioned, genuinely curious as to what could possibly make Hat Kid speak unprompted for a second time.

"Could you um...could you...uhhhh...read me a bedtime story?" Hat Kid asked The Snatcher meekly.

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?!" Snatcher burst out laughing, clutching his chest.

This was the literally funniest thing he'd heard in years. The Snatcher. An evil, irredeemable, horrific person...was asked to read a child...a bedtime story. That was enough to send him rolling off into the pillow fort, making him laugh even more than before.

Hat Kid got out of bed and walked over to the rustling in the pillows, which almost muffled Snatcher's laugh...almost.

"What's so funny?" Hat Kid asked innocently.

Snatcher flew out of the fort, wiping a non-existent tear from his eye, desperately trying not to laugh anymore than he already had.

"Oh kid! You want ME, to read YOU...a bedtime story?" The Snatcher continued to chuckle as he sat back down on the edge of the fort.

"...yeah." Hat Kid told him, looking at the floor, embarrassed.

"Don't you think you're a little old for bedtime stories? Especially when the boogeyman is telling you them!" Snatcher answered, teasing her.

"Nobody's too old for a bedtime story! Not that you'd know, since you don't know how old I am!" Hat Kid boasted, crossing her arms.

"Whatever! Still, what makes you think I'd ever actually want to do that?" Snatcher questioned, stopping himself from laughing any further.

"Well, you did agree to that contract. You know? Where you said you'd be my BFF?" Hat Kid informed The Snatcher, who was rolling his eyes.

"I never wrote that, you did. Besides, that contract was made null and void once you wrote all over it." Snatcher explained, as Hat Kid responded with a yawn.

Hat Kid walked up to Snatcher, placing her hands on his ghostly body and smiling up at him.

"Well, if you don't, it looks like I'm staying awake all night bothering you buddy!" Hat Kid giggled.

Snatcher groaned, before looking back at her.

"Fine. Whatever gets you away from me faster." Snatcher complained, as he floated over to Hat Kid's bed and lay on it.

"You're just saying that! You love my company buddy!" Hat Kid skipped over to him, jumping on the bed next to him and nuzzling her face against him.

Snatcher shivered and her pushed away.

"Ugh, what part of, 'I literally want to kill you, go die.' Do you hear..." Snatcher mocked his own comments towards her.

Snatcher punched his chest, readying his throat for his best high pitched voice.

"Oh boy! I can't wait to be best pals, eat ice cream and frolic in the flowers with this guy!" Snatcher mocked, putting on a large fake smile.

This made Hat Kid gasp and squeal at that thought.

"OH! You wanna get ice cream with me?!" Hat Kid beamed at the groaning ghost.

Clearly, she didn't get his message.

"Look, let's just get this over with...Because I'm not getting ice cream with you." Snatcher explained, as Hat Kid pouted in response.

Hat Kid watched in child-like awe as she saw Snatcher hold out his hand into the air, as a very thin book appeared in his hand.

Snatcher readied his throat yet again, as Hat Kid clutched her blanket in anticipation.

"There once was a very annoying kid. She constantly bothered this one guy. It was very annoying. The kid eventually died and everyone was happier. The end. Goodnight!" Snatcher read, unenthusiastically.

The book vanished as Snatcher floated away, without a care in the world. Hat Kid was appalled, jumping out of bed.

"That's it?!" Hat Kid shouted, pouting.

Snatcher shrugged, picking up his book.

"Yeah. So what?" Snatcher responded.

Hat Kid had expectations set high! The Snatcher seemed like he had a good few stories in him after all. She was expecting some kind of cute as heck adventure! Or maybe a horror filled nightmare! That was more his style after all.

"So what? Snatcher! You're mega old! Old people always have the best stories!" Hat Kid taunted.

"I'm not old! I'll have you know I am STILL a YOUNG adult and will STAY that way...for all of eternity." Snatcher defended himself.

"Well, eternity is a pretty long time buddy." Hat Kid shrugged.

"It doesn't matter kiddo. Just go to sleep." Snatcher dismissed her, waving a hand and getting right back to reading.

Hat Kid ran up to Snatcher's book, placing her head on it, visibly annoying Snatcher as he groaned.

"What's your problem now? Need some milk and cookies or something this time?" Snatcher questioned, growing sick of her constant bothersomeness.

"No! I already had some milk and cookies! And they were delicious! What I WANT is a better story!" Hat Kid told The Snatcher, as he listened, growing angrier.

Snatcher slammed his book shut and threw it down next to him, startling the alien who stood before him, causing her to jump back.

"FINE! Have it your way! I'll give you a story alright...now get in bed!" The Snatcher ordered, pointing at her bed.

"Aye-aye captain!" Hat Kid giggled, saluting towards him as she hopped into bed.

Hat Kid was definitely excited to see Snatcher actually try and make a good story this time, that's for sure. She lay her bed, clutching her blanket. She held it up to her neck as her head lay on the pillow. Hat Kid also pulled out a stuffed Owl and Mafia doll, in case the story got too scary, which she imagined it would considering who was telling it.

The Snatcher landed on the bed with a thumb. He snapped his fingers, as all of the candles around his usual spot all floated towards him, suspended in mid-air as they surrounded the bed.

Clapping this time, a book once again appeared from a cloud of purple smoke. But this one was thick and almost comically large. Hat Kid could proabbly fit her whole head in there, heck there was proabbly enough room for her AND Snatcher. The pages were all yellow and torn, even while the book was shut Hat Kid noticed this detail. The book also had a hard, purple outside, with a golden skull and crossbones on the front of it.

Snatcher grabbed the book from the air above him, placing it on his lap as he flicked through hundreds of pages. Hat Kid thought he was proabbly really practiced at this, considering doing that with two fingers proabbly isn't the easiest thing in the world.

The child noticed Snatcher was taking an awfully long time picking a story from the likely tens of thousands the book seemed to contain. So she leaned under the book, trying to check the title. It read, "Gruesome true tales from the last thousand years."

"I didn't think you were over a thousand! You are old!" Hat Kid giggled.

Snatcher stopped hastily flicking through pages to give her a look.

"I'm not over a thousand! This book came out before I-...died. But that's not important! This old girl is a classic! Truly, a novel past it's time." Snatcher complimented the book, stroking it's cover like it was some kind of animal.

"Is that because it's so ancient it's falling apart?" Hat Kid teased.

"You wanted something good right? This stuff is quality!" Snatcher praised the object, still trying to find a story.

"Well if it's all so great why haven't you picked one good story yet?" Hat Kid smugly remarked.

Snatcher let out a sigh before stopping his page flipping once again.

"Look, I don't want to tramatize you kiddo. Well, not with this book anyway. I'd much prefer to do it personally! AHAHHAAHHAA!" Snatcher laughed, almost closing the book.

A look of fear stuck Snatcher. A fear everyone who's ever read a book has faced. A fear...of losing your page. Luckily for him, he placed a clawed hand around page ten thousand, six hundred and ninety two, letting out a sigh of relief, wiping non-existent sweat from his brow, before resuming his search.

Hat Kid grew sick of this waiting. She wanted a story now! So, Hat Kid began to inspect the book some more, reading a bunch of boring copyright information she had no clue about. Until she came across the various warnings.

"WARNING! THIS BOOK CONTAINS ELEMENTS OF SEVRE FEAR, EXCESSIVE GORE, MAY CAUSE SYMPTOMS OF PARANOIA, POTENTIAL HEART ATTACKS, FEARS OF VARIOUS KINDS, DEATHS OF VARIOUS KINDS, NOT SUITABLE FOR YOUNG CHILDREN BELOW THE AGE OF THIRTY!" The back stated.

Hat Kid was pretty sure thirty one isn't the legal age someone becomes an adult, even on this planet. So she decided to tug at Snatcher's arm to get his attention, while he continued to flip pages in annoyance.

"H-hey Snatcher? Are sure there isn't another book we could read together? This is one seems pretty-...is that blood?" Hat Kid questioned him, as she pointed at a page stained with some kind of dried substance.

"Honestly kiddo, I don't know what that's supposed to be...but that spot it defiantly blood." Snatcher explained, pointing at a more red part of the book on a page he came across.

"Y-yeah...do you think we could...read something else?" Hat Kid pleaded her spectral acquaintance.

"What?! Well, I guess this stuff does seem a bit uh, graphic. It's certainly not ketchup that's for sure! I guess I'll have to get the kid's version out then." Snatcher complained.

He snapped his fingers, as the book on his lap was replaced by a smaller one of a similar nature. This time, part of the cover was stained red, Snatcher earning a worried glance from Hat Kid.

"What? Ok, this actually IS ketchup. One of my minions spilt something on it." Snatcher shrugged, calming down Hat Kid.

"What happened to them?" Hat Kid asked, knowing Snatcher isn't the most forgiving person.

"Oh I sent them to one of the nooses around the forest. They haven't come back since. Strange. It's not like they can DIE or anything...wait they can't eat either, why did they have ketchup? Nevermind. Lemme find a story." Snatcher told the child.

Hat Kid watched the ghost flick through pages as Hat Kid read the book's title. "Not as gruesome true tales from the last nine hundred years." She doubted limiting the amount of stories in the book by a hundred years really made it anymore child friendly, but still, she just wanted a story at this point. After a couple more minutes Snatcher's face lit up (metaphorically, even if it's always literally lit up). He pointed at a story in triumph, turning the book away from Hat Kid.

"Oh this one! I can't believe I forgot about it! This used to be one of my favourites when I first got this book! You should really get a copy, the only price you have to pay IS YOUR LIFE! AHAHAHAHAHAA!" Snatcher laughed to himself.

"Heh um...so...what's the story called?" Hat Kid inquired, as Snatcher was still laughing.

"AHAHAHA-Oh right, it's uh called 'The Subcon Spider Queen!' Are you ready to get the life scared of you kid?" Snatcher asked Hat Kid, getting ready to read.

Hat Kid gulped before clutching her Mafia and Express Owl dolls tight. Snatcher grinned at this, before he cleared his throat (even if he had no throat) and began to read.

"Deep in Subcon Forest there live spiders...many, many spiders. But where do they come from? They have a queen. It lives deeper in Subcon Forest. Nobody actually knows where though. As everyone who's ever tried to find it has never come back. Or, for that matter, people who haven't tried to find it have also never returned for entering her domain. They say it looks like your average pest in Subcon Forest, except this one is much larger. With sixteen legs and eyes, it's taller than most trees in the forest and also happens to be the cause of all the giant skeletons lying around. The spider eats people, picks them apart and lays eggs in their bones, where it's children then come out to play. This queen of there's is immortal, invincible even. It can't be harmed. It is simply a way of life that anything alive in Subcon Forest is doomed to eventually be visited by the arachnid. Even if you somehow leave the forest, it will track you down. It will find you. Nowhere is safe. Even if you were to somehow hide in space, it would find a way to get to it's dinner. And it will enjoy ripping off every single inch of your skin, your flesh, your-," Snatcher took one glance up from his book as he giddily read the story, to find Hat Kid, completely pale.

Well, pale is an understatement. She was looked like she'd just seen a ghost!...Oh wait she was used to that. Well, she was starting to look like one herself. As all color appeared to have been drained from her face. Her dolls were held so close into her face they almost shielded her eyes, as she shook like an earthquake from beneath her blanket.

"Alright. That's enough stories for one night." Snatcher told Hat Kid, making the book disappear.

"Y-yeah. I think w-w-we've had our f-fill f-f-for one night." Hat Kid admitted, still shaking.

Snatcher clapped his hands together as all the candles floated back to their usual positions. Snatcher began blowing them out, one at a time.

"A-aren't you gonna k-keep them on over night? L-like you always d-do?" Hat Kid nervously asked.

"Sorry kiddo. I'm a few of these to some Metro I've heard good things about. Apparently, it's pretty deadly down there! I like that. Who knows kid? Maybe you'll find these candles down there during your search for Time Pieces! Or maybe not. It's not like it matters, I'll kill you before then." Snatcher chuckled as he picked up his candles from the ground.

Snatcher floated over to the door, clutching his many candles in the now much darker room. Hat Kid jumped out of bed and ran over to him, clutching his ghostly tail.

"You're not gonna leave are you!? After that?! And you're taking your candles!?" Hat Kid questioned, clearly frightened.

"What? You're not scared to sleep in the dark are you? Tell you what. Since I'm so generous, I'll leave you this candle. There. Now, I'll be back in the morning after I'm done hiding some coins for you." Snatcher explained as he placed a candle ontop of Hat Kid's head.

She took it off there, holding it tightly. Snatcher blew the candle again, causing a tiny yellow flame to begin burning atop it. Seemingly satisfied with this, Hat Kid placed the candle on the desk after putting her hat on the floor. The only light in the room coming from the candle itself, and space outside.

Snatcher turned to face her as he saw the quivering kid climb into bed, eyes wide open.

"Have some sweet nightmares kiddo! And remember...don't let the bed bugs bite." Snatcher taunted Hat Kid as he left the room with a trademark chuckle.

And with that, Hat Kid was all alone. She lay in bed, eyes not even closing to blink. She didn't want to. What if one of those spiders crawls in there while she's not looking? Hat Kid was never really the type to hate spiders, honestly she thought they were kinda cool. But the huge spiders in Subcon? They were a little more intimidating. Still, nothing she couldn't handle by jumping on them. But THIS?! It was huge, it was evil...and it was after her.

No. That CAN'T be a real story! Snatcher proabbly made that up...is what she tried to tell herself. But her constant shaking told a different story. Hat Kid clutched her toys tightly, as she moved closer to the left of her bed, near the desk where she placed the candle. It's light was the only thing illuminating the room, besides the vast space outside.

Slowly, Hat Kid's shaking ceased. The warmth of her bed, toys and especially the candle helped comfort the child, as she began to grow sleepy...

*Creeeeeaaaakkkkkk*

Something heavy was on top of the ship. It sounded like it was crawling. Like a...spider. Hat Kid went pale. She was, utterly terrified.

"S-s-snatcher? St-stop playing games! I'm not scared!" Hat Kid shouted out into her ship.

Her words echoed across the ship, yet she was met with no reply. Hat kid reached for her hat on the ground, putting it on always made her feel better. Braver. Stronger.

"I'm not s-scared Snatcher! I know it's ju-just you!" Hat Kid attempted to confidently shout.

The child slowly climbed out of her bed, placing her toys down, a little less confident without them. Yet she was a still going to try and be courageous!...Try. 

Hat Kid slid a quivering hand under her bed, pulling out an umbrella, breathing a sigh of relief that there weren't any spiders under there. She gulped, holding out her umbrella in front of her, as she walked forward towards her door...when the candle, suddenly went out. Leaving the room in a state of pure darkness.

Hat Kid quickly scrambled back to bed, hiding under her blanket, shaking intensely. No way was she going out to check on whatever was on top of her ship now! Hat Kid tried calming herself down.

"It's ok...I've dealt with worse...I've hid from worse..." Hat mumbled to herself, trying to be inspirational, as she reflected on the last time a queen wanted her dead.

Slowly, Hat Kid carefully slid blanket off of herself, before lightly placing her feet onto the floor, gulping. Hat Kid had a plan. All she needed to do, was to go to her ship's controls and scan the outside for any life. Then she'd know this thing isn't real. Yeah. That's what she'd do.

Hat Kid carefully tip toed out of her room, as creaking of wood sounded from above her. Growing louder, and louder and louder with seemingly every step she took. Hat Kid began to increase her pace to a walk, then a jog, then a sprint.

"Just get to the controls. Just get to the controls. Just get to-...," Hat Kid went completely white when she saw what lay beyond the door to her room.

The spaceship's main hall, in the dead of night, was completely filled...with large, thick, black cobwebs. They were stuck all around the ship, looking more like large sticky fishing nets than something a spider could make. The vault, the doors to other rooms and her large window that gave Hat Kid a full view of the planet was coated in the black webs, blocking out the planet almost entirely.

Hat Kid began taking steps back, reversing into the hallway to her bedroom. Once the door automatically closed, Hat Kid dropped her umbrella and ran faster than her little legs could carry her, as she hid under her bed's blanket yet again.

The only thing on Hat Kid's mind at the moment was that Snatcher was right. The story was true. There WAS a giant alien eating spider in her ship, and it already made it's position clear. As well as Hat Kid's.

Hat Kid was lunch.

Upon realising this, Hat Kid carefully reached a hand out from her under her covers, to go under the bed. No umbrella. Hat Kid went even whiter. She'd dropped her only way of defending herself...near the spider's nest.

Hat began slowly pulling her hand up into bed, as the rest of her body still rested on the mattress under the blanket, which her right arm held tightly so no spiders could take it off. Her hand made it's way back to her, being very careful not to alert herself to any insects ready to bite it off...which is when something cold, sharp and jagged clutched it tightly.

"AHHHHHHH!" Hat Kid screamed, desperately trying to pull her hand away.

But it wouldn't budge. Whatever clutched her hand began pulling Hat Kid's whole body. Knowing she had to act now, Hat Kid fearfully threw the blanket off of her, to hopefully use her right hand to pry her left from a spider's mouth, as tears gathered in her eyes. 

...Hat Kid...was not met with a giant kid eating spider. But, Snatcher. As he clutched her wrist with his two clawed fingers, looking very pleased with himself.

"Snatcher!" Hat Kid exclaimed in surprise.

"Kid." Snatcher replied, with a lack of care in his voice that didn't match his expanding grin.

"Y-you...there's n-no...b-but the webs!" Hat Kid questioned, in disbelief.

"Fakes. Honestly, I didn't think you were gonna be THAT terrified kiddo! You should've seen the look on your face, it was just gold! Guess you're more of a baby than I thought." Snatcher chuckled to himself.

He let go of the child's wrist, as she held it close to her chest, rubbing the hand. Hat Kid collapsed onto the bed, sitting down as her lip began to quiver. Hat Kid placed her head in hands as tears began streaming down face. Muffled sounds of her sobs were the only noise in the ship, as Snatcher raised an eyebrow.

"Ok. So I threaten to kill you, but the second I tell you a 'spooky story' THAT'S when you start crying." Snatcher remarked, as Hat Kid sniffled.

"Snatcher...you...you big meanie! I hate you...you big jerk..." Hat Kid insulted, as she turned away from him.

Hat Kid sniffled, as she pressed her head into her pillow. Snatcher floated over her, before lying down on the bed, to Hat Kid's right.

The child glanced at him, wiping her eyes, before turning away from the ghost, much to the Snatcher's confusion.

"C'mon kid, what did you expect me to do? Of course I'll scare you! This wasn't even that bad! I made up that story! Since, well...most of what was in that book proabbly would've scarred you for life. Besides, you're lucky. You still have a life to scar." Snatcher defended his actions.

Hat Kid grumbled to herself, crossing her arms as she lay down. Snatcher watched her lie there for a few minutes before speaking up again, feeling a little awkward.

"So uh...wanna take your mind off of it with some contracts?" The Snatcher suggested.

Hat Kid turned around and glared at him.

"No!" Hat Kid told him, folding her arms tighter.

There was scilence for around half an hour. Snatcher flew away from the bed, feeling conflicted as he just picked up his book and began reading like always. Meanwhile, Hat Kid lay down, staring up at the ceiling. Her dead eyes were constantly checking every inch of the room, as she was still clearly shaken by the events The Snatcher had caused. And he definelty knew this was the case...not that he CARED or anything...but you know, contractor morale is important. Which is what Snatcher justified to himself as he flew over to Hat Kid's bed and sat on the edge of it.

"Alright, so maybe I did scare you more than I thought I would." Snatcher admitted, as Hat Kid pretended to be asleep.

"...I wasn't scared..." Hat Kid meekly said, as Snatcher shot her a look.

"Uh huh, sure. But, you know what? I'll make it up to you kid-," Snatcher was about to continue, when the girl sat up in bed and stared at him.

"Let me guess. More contracts to try and hurt me? You big...stupid face!" Hat Kid 'insulted' him.

Snatcher just gave her another look before continuing. Not one of malice, just one that told her he was unimpressed by her attempts at insulting him.

"Riiiiight. Well, actually no. That's not what I was going to say. I think I'd like to read you another story kiddo." The Snatcher explained with a smile, one less malicious than before.

"I'm not sure I want anymore stories from you Snatcher...," Hat Kid admitted before sighing, figuring she'd need something to help her sleep after everything that happened, "But just, tell me what this one is about first."

The Snatcher grabbed a blue feathered pen from a cloud of purple smoke, and began writing. As his smile grew once he heard Hat Kid say that.

"Alright. So, there's this big, huge spooky forest out in the middle of nowhere. Now, a kid stumbles across it. And she has to fight all sorts of weird creatures in there and make it out alive!...And eventually fight a ghost, with a big stupid face." The Snatcher explained, as Hat Kid sat up smiling now.

"What was the kid's name?" Hat Kid asked The Snatcher, giggling.

Snatcher leaned over to her desk and picked up her hat, placing it on Hat Kid's head.

"I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out...if you want to hear it, of course." Snatcher explained.

Hat Kid slid across the bed, leaning on the spectre. Snatcher wasn't exactly very comfortable, but Hat Kid didn't care.

"I'm all ears." Hat Kid responded, looking up at The Snatcher.

And with that, Snatcher readied his throat, and began to read...


End file.
